A Deserted Heart
by Tenga Megamis
Summary: 02/04 Yaoi! Takes place after episode 11, Quatre and Duo are in the desert. As they spend a week together they learn alot, but can they put it aside and do what they are there to do? Bad summary, just read and review plz. Thanks!
1. Chapter One: Stranded

A Deserted Heart  
  
Pairing: Duo/Quatre, Heero/Trowa  
  
Rating: PG-13 currently, for mild language  
  
Authors: Tainted Elf and Trowa-chan  
  
Time Line: Starting at episode 11, where Heero has just self-destructed and Duo and Quatre are in the desert awaiting cover of a sandstorm. We 'will' alter some things in the plot, possibly, as you will see; but, everything major will be kept the same.  
  
Chapter One: Stranded  
  
Quatre looked up at his ally through aquamarine eyes, "OZ will still be in heated search of us, we had best lay low until a sandstorm provides cover."  
  
Duo gave Quatre one of his overzealous grins and a hearty chuckle, "No prob, Quatre. Is there anything to eat around here?"  
  
The blond pilot laughed airily, "There isn't usually much food to be found in the desert, my apologies."  
  
With a fun-loving laugh and a flip of his braid, Duo shook his head; "Don't be so formal, we're friends now." Duo gave his friend a good-humored slap on the back and it knocked the platinum haired boy forward somewhat.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes, of course. Friends..." Duo pondered over whether or not there was a hidden innuendo in that last sentence but no sign of underlying mischief was apparent on Quatre's face.  
  
Before the braided boy could come to a conclusion, two Aries suits flew overhead. Quatre leaped up, "Duo, come on! We've gotta run for cover!"  
  
Duo looked from his concealed Gundam, Deathscythe, to Quatre repeatedly, "There's only two, we can kill them before they report back."  
  
Suddenly, one of the Maganacs grabbed Duo and rushed him under cover. Without warning Quatre smiled, "Perhaps you are right Duo. It's safer if they are gone, though I am afraid I will not be able to allow them a surrender..." He watched as Duo was brought under the cover of a large palm tree and an agave. A slight smile crossed his parched lips and he ran the opposite direction.  
  
Quatre climbed into his still concealed suit and stood slowly, not drawing much attention, well, for a Gundam anyway. He quickly drew his katanas and threw the two heated blades at the mobile suits. Both shots were a direct hit and the helpless Aries suits were destroyed. As parts rained down on the desert floor, the Maganacs ran to cover them up with sand. Quatre sighed, his heart felt heavy. "Sorry, I am truly sorry." As he climbed out after checking the air for any more enemies, he saw Duo glaring at him. He started to gulp, hoping his new friend was not truly infuriated.  
  
Duo shook his head, causing his long brown braid to swish around him. "Fine, you get to have all the fun. I see how it is..." Dry sarcasm rang in Duo's voice, although he tried to conceal it and sound angry.  
  
Quatre blushed guiltily, "I am sorry, but I did not wish to put you at risk. Not to mention, had there been more, your scythe would have been far more detectable." The two grinned at each other momentarily.  
  
The braided boy laughed, "I am just joking Quatre. It's okay. How long do you think we will be stuck here though, because sooner or later, a reconnaissance party 'will' find us."  
  
Quatre sighed and looked upward, "Perhaps a week. We have enough rations, but nothing exquisite. Think you will manage? If not, we can risk it a bit early, though for us the only risk serious risk is being spotted."  
  
Duo smiled, "I'll be fine, just point me to a soft place to sleep and give me some food. That's all I need." Duo's violet eyes drooped lightly and a goofy smile started to creep over his face.  
  
The blond pilot smiled, "Are you tired?" He raised a platinum eyebrow curiously.  
  
A yawn answered Quatre's question before Duo could, "I guess I am." The two laughed as Duo started to yawn a second time, this time sounding more like a mammoth than a small American teenager.  
  
With another chuckle, Quatre directed his friend towards over two-dozen hammocks that were strung between about thirty palm trees. "You can sleep over here. We have some hammocks strung up, it is safer and more comfortable then the ground."  
  
Duo nodded, "Thanks." He lay down quietly and yawned again.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Sweet dreams and sweeter wakings, my friend." Quatre stood near Duo for a dew moments, protectively watching over him.  
  
The exhausted pilot waved his hand slightly in reply before surrendering to the uncontrollable force of sleep deprivation.  
  
After he fell into a slumber, Quatre walked towards Rashid and smiled, "Do you think, perhaps, that we could arrive within a week? I am afraid my young friend does not quite understand how awful a week in the desert can be."  
  
Rashid smiled at his young companion, "Of course Quatre. As you wish."  
  
Quatre flushed lightly, "Don't be so formal, we are good friends."  
  
The leader of the Maganacs smiled, "My apologies. We will arrive at our base in 5 days time, does that suit your friend's needs?" Quatre nodded and went to find a hammock to sleep in himself.  
  
As he lay down, sleep came quickly and sweet dreams with it.  
  
~~To be continued~~  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's not quite exciting, but it is just an intro, right? Heh, I am a bit sleep deprived myself but I tried to make it good...lol. Tell me how I did in a review. 


	2. Chapter two: Desert Crossing

Deserted Heart  
  
"Duo. Duo, wake up." Duo woke to Quatre shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Nuh? 'S too early. Go away, I'm ssleeping."  
  
"Come on Duo. Where moving out, get up." Despite all of Quatre's prompting Duo still refused to get out of his hammock. Quatre stood there for a while wondering what to do. He then he walked forward and tipped the hammock so Duo fell out and landed on his butt with a thud.  
  
"OW!" Duo glared at Quatre who stood there sheepishly running his hand through his hair. "What was that for?" Duo demanded.  
  
"Well you weren't waking up. So I figured you needed more encouragement." Quatre smiled sweetly at Duo. Duo stood up and brushed the sand off his back.  
  
"So are we ready to go?" Duo asked  
  
Quatre nodded. "We just finished making field repairs to the mobile suits and they are all ready to move out. And the sooner we leave now the sooner we will arrive at the base."  
  
Duo towed Quatre behind him as he jogged towards their Gundams. "Why didn't you say so before?"  
  
"I did say so before." Quatre grumbled but the protest fell on deaf ears.  
  
An hour later a transmission came from Quatre. "Everyone move out."  
  
Duo followed the Maganacs and Quatre into the desert. That night a camp was made. To prevent too much wind the maganacs positioned their mobile suits in a protective circle around the camp.  
  
Duo made his way over to where Quatre was sitting with Rashid. He sat down with a groan. "I had forgotten how much I hate spending the whole day inside my suit." He exclaimed.  
  
Quatre smiled at his new friend and ally. "We can slow down our pace across the desert to take time for breaks along the way." He offered to Duo.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No. The sooner we get out of the open the better off we'll be. Besides," he added as he wandered off, "I think I'll go nuts if I spend too much time in this wasteland of sand."  
  
Rashid looked at Quatre "I think your young friend has discovered the joys of desert life."  
  
Quatre nodded, "I think you're right. We still have four days left; I wonder how he'll manage?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Quatre walked back to the tent that was set up for him and Duo. Inside were two sleeping bags and a small area rug. Waiting inside was a member of the maganacs. He had a tray of food with him. "Master Quatre? Here is your and Duo's dinner."  
  
Quatre nodded and indicated the area rug. "Please put it down over there."  
  
The man inclined his head in respect and set the tray down. "Anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Will you please go find Duo and tell him our dinner is ready?" Quatre asked politely. The man nodded and turned to leave the tent but bumped into someone coming in the tent.  
  
"You called?" Duo announced his presence. He turned to the Maganac. "Sorry for running into you." The man nodded his head and left. Duo turned to where Quatre was already seated on the floor of the tent.  
  
Quatre indicated the floor beside him. "Our dinner is here. Come on sit down."  
  
Duo needed no further prodding. He quickly sat next to Quatre and grabbed his plate. He gobbled down a few bites and then choked.  
  
"Careful." Quatre said after handing Duo some water. "You wouldn't want to die now would you?"  
  
Duo shook his head then continued to inhale his food. Quatre shook his head and calmly ate his food.  
  
After dinner everyone went to bed early so that they could get an early start the next morning. Duo dove into his sleeping bag as Quatre leisurely slid into his.  
  
"Goodnight." Duo called in a singsong voice.  
  
"Goodnight Duo."  
  
The next morning Quatre had to go so far as to pour water on Duo to wake him up. Duo spent the next two hours pouting before returning to his normal bouncy self. This continued for two more days. By the third day in the desert Duo thought that he was going to go nuts. "AAAAAA!" he cried running into the tent where Quatre was sitting. "I'm going nuts!" he yelled.  
  
Quatre tried to stifle a giggle unsuccessfully. Duo glared at him. "YOU!" he said pointing an accusing finger at him. "You got me into this. Oh yes let's invite poor unsuspecting Duo to go with us through the desert. Let's see how long it takes him to go mad!"  
  
"Duo. Calm down, we did no such thing. Just relax. Only two more days to go."  
  
"Two more days?! I don't think I can last. I'll die." Duo did a melodramatic faint and ended up on the carpet at Quatre's feet. Just then a Maganac soldiers ran into the tent. "Master Quatre. Master Quatre. We're being attacked!"  
  
"Attacked? By who?"  
  
"We're not sure but they have mobile suits."  
  
Duo was immediately on his feet. "I'm on it."  
  
"But Duo..." said Quatre.  
  
"Not this time Q-man. I'm going to take them."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Alright. Have fun."  
  
Duo nodded and ran to his gundam. He quickly boarded it and started up the systems. "Ready to ride?" he said. "Then here we go." He quickly moved his gundam where he had enough room to maneuver. He quickly spotted the enemy. Five mobile suits headed directly towards the Maganac's camp.  
  
Duo quickly charged the oncoming mobile suits, lighting up his scythe as he went. He had two down before they knew what had hit them. Another one fell after another minute of fighting.  
  
While Duo was dealing with one of the two suits remaining the other one moved towards the camp. It was about to blow up the camp with a cannon when Duo destroyed the one he was fighting. He saw what was going to happen and mad a quick decision. Duo quickly threw Deathscythe into a leap, intercepting the cannon's shot. The Deathscythe was blasted towards the camp and almost crushed it but slid to a stop right next to it. Duo's head was knocked against the side of the cockpit when the Deathscythe was blasted but he was still conscious. With the last of his strength Duo raised the arm of the Deathscythe and blasted his buster shield at the last mobile suit. The mobile suit exploded in a fireball and Duo let the arm of the Deathscythe fall back to the ground.  
  
Quatre saw the Deathscythe's arm go limp and ran towards the gundam. "Duo!" he shouted. He ran even faster when he saw the cockpit door open and a figure roll out to fall to the ground.  
  
Duo pushed himself out of the cockpit and to the ground. He tried to stand but passed out when he felt the blood drain from his head.  
  
Quatre reached Duo's side just as the he passed out. Duo was bleeding from his head and right leg. Rashid came running up behind Quatre. Quatre turned and spoke quickly to Rashid. "I think he might have a concussion." He told Rashid.  
  
Rashid quickly issued order to the few men that had followed him. "Quickly get Duo inside. Take him to the medical tent." The men gently picked Duo up and bore him off.  
  
Duo woke a few hours later in a tent. He sat up swaying a little as dizziness rushed over him. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"In the medical tent." Quatre answered beside him. He was sitting on a stool next to the cot Duo was on.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Almost three hours."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You threw the Deathscythe in front of a cannon blast to save the camp. You got pretty banged up. You're lucky you didn't get too hurt."  
  
Duo lay pack down on the cot. Now he remembered. "Was anyone hurt?" he asked Quatre.  
  
"No, thanks to you. You saved our camp and the people in it. On behalf of everyone here I thank you."  
  
Duo grinned and tried to sit up, but winced and fell back. "No problem." He said.  
  
"You shouldn't try to get up yet. You have a mild concussion, a cracked rib and cuts on your right leg."  
  
Duo sighed. "Does this mean we have to stay here for a while?"  
  
Quatre shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately because we were attacked we have to leave as soon as possible. Also the Deathscythe was damaged in the attack and will take at least a day to repair enough so it can move. Hopefully you'll be better by then." Duo nodded and yawned.  
  
"I'll leave you so you can sleep." Quatre said.  
  
"Goodnight." Duo said.  
  
"Goodnight Duo. And thanks again for your help." Quatre said but Duo was already asleep.  
  
Quatre came out of the tent to find Rashid standing outside. "How is he?" he inquired.  
  
"He'll be ok. I just hope that he heals quickly so we can get moving soon. How are the repairs on the Deathscythe going?"  
  
"They should be completed by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good. Rashid? I'd like to make an announcement to the Maganacs if you don't mind."  
  
"What are you going to say to them?"  
  
"I want to let them know that Duo saved us. And that he should henceforth be treated as an equal."  
  
"Then it shall be Master Duo from now on?"  
  
"Yes. If you don't mind."  
  
"I think its fitting. After all, he did save us."  
  
"Then I shall make the announcement as soon as the Maganacs can be assembled."  
  
"Very well Master Quatre."  
  
A half an hour later all the Maganacs that were not on guard duty were assembled in front of Sandrock. Quatre was standing on Sandrock's knee as it sat on the ground.  
  
"Thank you all for coming." Quatre started. "I'm sure by now you all have heard about the events that took place this afternoon. We all owe our lives to an extremely brave young man. I'm sure some of you have had the pleasure of meeting him. I am of course talking about Duo. From now on I would like to request that you treat him with the same respect that you treat me. Refer to him as Master Duo, if you will. I really respect him and hope that all of you will too, after all he saved your lives by almost giving up his own." Quatre finished and started to climb down off of Sandrock. Rashid met him at the bottom.  
  
"Nice speech Master Quatre. Now shall we checkup on Master Duo?"  
  
Quatre smiled at Rashid use of Master Duo. "By all means, let's."  
  
They entered the tent to see Duo peacefully sleeping. Quatre motioned for Rashid to join him outside. Once outside Quatre spoke to Rashid. "Will you ask one of the Maganacs to stand guard outside this tent in case he wakes and needs something? Make sure it's a volunteer please."  
  
"Of course Master Quatre." Rashid said with a bow and went off to find someone.  
  
Quatre retired to his own tent and got ready for bed. He missed Duo's comforting presence in the tent. "Get better soon friend." He said out loud before slipping into his sleeping bag and falling asleep.  
  
The next morning Quatre woke to sunlight in his eyes. The tent flap was slightly drawn back and the sun was peeking in through a slit in the fabric. Quatre stood up and stretched. He felt well rested and was ready to get going. He turned to wake up Duo then remembered the other pilot was in the medical tent. Quatre quickly got up, dressed and made his way over to the medical tent. There he found Duo sitting upon his cot a tray of rapidly disappearing breakfast on his lap.  
  
"Oh good, you're up." Quatre said as he came in and sat on the stool next to Duo's cot.  
  
"Hi Quatre." Duo mumbled through a mouth full of food.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Quatre asked Duo.  
  
"Fine, I'm ready to get moving again."  
  
"Well that will be a little difficult considering that the Deathscythe is still getting repaired." Duo looked up in alarm. "Don't worry it's almost fixed an hour more and it will be ready."  
  
Duo finished his breakfast and set the tray on the ground. "May I go see it?" he asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know. Are you sure that you're feeling better? I don't want you to over exert yourself."  
  
Duo swung his legs over the side of the cot and pushed himself to his feet. He swayed a moment before gaining his balance. He turned to Quatre, "See? I'm fine." He took a shaky step towards the tent door and nearly fell. Quatre was at his side in an instant and supported him. "If you're going to insist to see Deathscythe at least let me help you get there so you won't kill yourself."  
  
Duo grimaced, "Thanks." He said.  
  
They walked outside and towards were the Deathscythe was being repaired. It was crawling with people trying to repair it. Quatre looked at Duo, he was obviously unhappy. "I know you don't like people touching your gundam, I don't either, but this is necessary if we want to get out of the desert and to someplace safe."  
  
Duo nodded. "I know; it's just hard to see someone besides me touching Deathscythe. But whatever helps get us out of this dessert faster is fine by me." Duo tried to shrug nonchalantly but didn't really pull it off. Quatre pretended not to notice.  
  
"Come on let's get you back inside." Quatre turned and helped Duo back inside their tent.  
  
A few hours later a Maganac soldier stuck his head inside the tent. "Master Quatre, Master Duo. The Gundam Deathscythe has been repaired. We are ready to pack up and leave."  
  
Duo leaped up of his cot and was out the door before Quatre could thank the Maganac soldier. After thanking the man Quatre hurried after Duo. 'He's going to hurt himself if he doesn't slow down.' Quatre thought to himself. He caught up with Duo at the base of the Deathscythe.  
  
"Duo, if you don't slow down then you're going to hurt yourself." Quatre admonished. Duo grinned at him, "Ah, I'll be alright." Duo said as he climbed up into the Deathscythe. He closed the door behind him. As Duo sat in the cockpit he ran his hands over the controls. He had missed the Deathscythe. He brought all the systems on-line and ran a system check. There were still many things wrong and broken but the Deathscythe would at least be able to move.  
  
Duo came back out to see that the camp had been packed up and everyone was climbing into his mobile suits. A transmission came through from Sandrock. "Duo? Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Ready and willing." Duo replied. Quatre nodded. "Let's get going."  
  
The company moved out from the old campsite heading farther into the desert. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. That night their company set up camp near an oasis. Duo was so tired from the combination of his injuries and spending the day sitting in his gundam that he fell asleep right after dinner.  
  
Quatre stayed up a little while longer. He was sitting outside staring up at the stars when Rashid found him. "Master Quatre?"  
  
"Yes?" Quatre asked sitting up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Rashid. I'm just thinking."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Master Duo is the same as me. We were both sent here to do a job. Defeat OZ. I just don't know why we weren't sent together. Who came up with this plan? Are there any more than the five of us fighting? I have so many questions Rashid."  
  
"I know. I suppose we shall find out when we were meant to."  
  
"I hope that's sooner than later." Quatre said quietly.  
  
Rashid smiled then left Quatre to his own thoughts. Quatre sat outside for a few minutes more and then went inside.  
  
Duo was sprawled out over both of their sleeping bags. Quatre shook his head and proceeded to move Duo off of his sleeping bag. As Quatre was moving Duo's arm Duo grabbed onto Quatre in an involuntary motion and pulled him down on top of him. Quatre squeaked as he fell on top of Duo. Quatre landed on top of Duo causing him to wake up. "Quatre? Was happening?"  
  
"Nothing, I fell. Go back to sleep." Quatre told Duo as he rolled off of him and onto his own sleeping bag. "Goodnight Duo." He said.  
  
"Goodnight..." Duo said drifting off into sleep.  
  
The next morning Duo was actually up around the same time as Quatre although he looked tired and bedraggled. "Good morning." Quatre said cheerfully.  
  
Duo just looked at him and then went back to eating his porridge. Quatre sighed and went back to eating. He hadn't slept well last night, he had had bad dreams, so he was really tired. They finished eating and helped to pack up camp.  
  
Duo almost fell asleep in his Gundam that day. Late that afternoon Quatre called for everyone to stop. Duo was curious; it was too early for camp. 'Could we finally be there?' he wondered. He mentally crossed his fingers.  
  
"Search for anything on radar." Quatre commanded.  
  
A few minutes later a Maganac soldier called the all clear. "Radar hasn't picked up anything."  
  
Another soldier responded. "That doesn't mean a damn thing. Spread out and look out for enemies."  
  
The Maganac's moved their mobile suits out in a protective circle around the Deathscythe and Sandrock.  
  
A sandstorm had been building all day and now the company was stuck in the very middle of it. "Crap." Said Duo. "I can't see a thing in this sandstorm. What could be in a place like this?"  
  
A minute later a transmission came in from Quatre. "There's a base belonging to the Middle East Nations not associated with the Earth Sphere Alliance of OZ. Why don't we take refuge there?"  
  
"A base here?" Duo wondered. 'But there isn't anything here.'  
  
Meanwhile the Maganacs were reporting in to Rashid.  
  
"No problems here."  
  
"No problems here either."  
  
"None here."  
  
"I understand." Rashid said and signaled for the base doors to be opened.  
  
Duo looked around as the ground began shaking. "An underground base?"  
  
"Let's go." Quatre ordered everyone and led the mobile suits inside.  
  
"Hey!" Duo called.  
  
Rashid cut off Duo's gundam before it could go inside. "This base belongs to the homeland of our Maganac corps."  
  
"I-It's your base?" Duo asked. Rashid didn't answer but just followed Quatre inside. Inside where the rest of the Maganac corps' mobile suits, forty of them. Quatre Rashid and Duo shut down their Gundams in front of a walkway that was the perfect height for getting in and out of mobile suits.  
  
As Quatre exited his Gundam he was greeted by Commander Sadaul. "Good of you to come, Quatre."  
  
"It's been awhile Commander Sadaul."  
  
"The missions have been tough since you got to Earth, haven't they?"  
  
Quatre looked over at Rashid standing to his left. "Well I owe the Maganac Corps for all their help. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"It was their own personal decision; they wanted to help you."  
  
Rashid looked down at the ground. "If only we had had more strength; we would have been able to do a lot more damage to the OZ organization."  
  
"That Troublesome OZ!" Commander Sadaul exclaimed. "Using the colonies as a shield is irresponsible."  
  
"Where to blame, for failing to stop them." Quatre said.  
  
Duo opened his Gundam and hopped out. "Yeah. We're totally to blame." He made his way over to the other three.  
  
"Oh no Quatre. No one is in a position to blame you. Here come this way." Commander Sadaul said and started to lead Duo and Quatre away.  
  
"Master Quatre?" Rashid interrupted. "we'll get started with the mobile suit repairs."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Oh and Rashid..."  
  
"Yes, I know. We will take care of both Gundams."  
  
Quatre turned to Duo. "That's ok, isn't it?"  
  
"That's just fine by me." Duo said spreading his arms to indicate his agreement. "I appreciate your help."  
  
"I haven't properly introduced myself." Quatre said. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Winner?" Duo said in surprise. "You mean you're the heir to the Winner family? One of the few influential and financial powers of the Arabic Nations...No wonder everyone looks up to you around this place."  
  
Quatre smiled sadly at Duo. "Our family were all pacifists. I've disinherited myself to come out here."  
  
"Yeah?" Duo said in surprise. "It takes all types, I guess."  
  
"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nut shell."  
  
As Duo was talking Quatre could tell that there was a sadness in Duo. 'I wonder why? Well I guess we all have our hidden pasts.' Quatre thought grimly and then followed Rashid up some stairs and out of the underground base. 'We all have something hidden indeed.' 


End file.
